1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric control switches, and more particularly, it pertains to a unique terminal connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Terminal clamps of prior construction have not been completely satisfactory. One problem has been complete separation of the terminal conductor and the clamp when the clamping screw is removed, thereby creating a problem of reassembly when the screw is reattached, which is usually in close quarters. In addition, prior clamping screws have been seated in a tapped hole in the conductor so that the clamp moves freely until it is tightened in place by the screw. Associated with the foregoing has been the problem of using a terminal connector which is useful with solid or stranded bare wire as well as a ring-type connector.